


NO HOMO

by Agnes18yt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Humor, M/M, School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnes18yt/pseuds/Agnes18yt
Summary: "But no homo.""Of course."It was always the same, Zach didn't want to admit that they might want to be more than just buddies who give each other a hand now and then.(I know a terible pun.)Available in German.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW THE DRILL WITH MY BOOKS.  DON'T FUCKING READ THEM IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. ALSO DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS BOOK GOT INSPIRED?
> 
> SO ME AND MY FRIEND ARE SHIPPING TWO CLASSMATES TOGETHER SO. I GOT INSPIRED. THE END.
> 
> ALSO THIS BOOK IS BOYXBOY, GAY, RAINBOWS, LGBT YOU KNOW UNICORNS AND SHIT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN GO MAKE CA CA SOMEWHERE ELSE.
> 
> LOVE xx, A

Nathan was currently sitting on the half broken bench. His friends were mostly traveling and having fun. But he was stuck working in the bar around the corner. He wanted to earn some money in order to have a good time at his high school. It was his last day on this job and it was like hell.

"Nathan, how are you, my man."  
That was Peter, one of Nathan best friends. He was not very bright but had a good heart.

"You know just my last day of work. Then I'm free."  
They both chuckled and Peter light a cigarette. It was becoming like a habit of his when he was nervous.

"You want one?"

"Nah man, I'm trying to quit."

"Fair enough, anyway I'm here because we are having a party today and I need alcohol."

"Am I invited?"  
Peter looked at him like he was crazy as if trying to say that they wouldn't have a party without him.

"Of course you are, there is not a party without our man Nate. So, will you sell me some alcohol? You know that they got security in that store because of Endy."

"Dude, no way. Sure come here in the back."  
They exchanged the alcohol and the money and Peter was starting to leave.

"At the usual location?"

Peter spun on his heels.  
"You know it."

Maybe this day was not going to be so bad, Nathan thought.

He stopped working at 6 o'clock. And he had just enough time to get changed and drive himself to the house in the middle of the woods. That house was there since the day he can remember. Once his friends and he saved up some money and renovated it. Those were the fun times before Jimmy moved away. They still use the house, but he usually threw the best parties.

He came to the party at around eight because he didn't know what to wear. He decided that he would wear black jeans and a red half-open shirt with some vans.

"Nathan's here."  
Somebody screamed. And then everybody repeated that. Drunk people were fun, Nathan thought.

"There you go one mixed shot for you."  
Peter gave him the shot that had god knows what in it and he drank it. The shot was strong but he was used to the taste of alcohol. After five of them, he could feel the booze starting to kick in. he felt alive again.

Later he found himself dancing with a random chick that had a big ass. But after that, it all became a bit foggier. All the night was just a big drunken blur.

More shots were taken.  
More dancing.  
Shots.  
Making out with some other girl he has never seen before.  
Shots.  
At three they decided to climb a tree.

Pain.

Screaming.

Beeping sound.

The smell of alcohol, maybe it was all a dream?


	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm Nathan. We are going to be roommates. Right?"  
Nathan was extremely nervous. He missed three months of school because he broke his collarbone and his thigh bone. And now there is a big scare left behind. He just hopes he doesn't get bullied. And he is sharing a room with two other guys. Zach and Jacob. He has never been so scared. After the accident, he was not himself anymore.

"Jup, I'm Zach. Jacob is not here because of his girlfriend."  
Nathan visibly relaxed because Zach just had a calming aura around him.

"Oh, ok could you show me the room. Please?"  
Zach smiled fondly at his adorableness. And just told him where he could sleep. He got the top bed because he came last. Under him was Zach. The bed in the corner was Jacob's. Zach said that he moved the bed because Jacob would sometimes sneak his girlfriend over and they could be loud. 

"That's the bathroom. It's not much. Also, the sink, and the shower. And if the shower doesn't work I..., we will have to scrape the stones off again."

"You do know you can just soak the shower head in vinegar and baking soda, and it will go away?"  
Zach was so surprised, Nathan was actually smart. You wouldn't guess it.

"I better unpack."  
Nathan worked at home because his mother worked a lot and he would have to take care of the house. So he knew how to work a house.

"Do you need a hand?"  
Nathan remembered that he has his books with him.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to."  
So when Zach heard that he just took a seat on an old looking chair and watched Nathan.

"Sooo, how is school?"

"That's the worst conversation starter there is."  
Zach chuckled to himself.

"Shut up, I tried. If you are so smart you do it."  
Zach just couldn't stop smiling at that boy. He had a strange feeling in his gut when he thought about him. But not like he was scared or that the was boy weird. But just a weird feeling.

"Do you do any sports?"

"Oh, that is soo much better. And no I don't really do sports. What about you?"

"I do a bit of swimming. Not much?"

"Swimming, not much! Pha. I have never been to the gym."  
Zach lets out a sound that is something between a laugh and a pha sound. 

That is not completely true though. Nathan used to play basketball and he was actually pretty good at it, well before the accident of course.

They were just chatting a bit, getting to know each other. Zach told Nathan that he has an older sister that is not available, even though she doesn't have a boyfriend. 

Nathan only had two younger brothers though, so he always plays the mature one at home. 

They were just chatting about football when Jacob came into the room.

"Oh, you have finally decided to pay us a visit."  
Nathan immediately sensed that he was like a fun and funny guy to hang around with. He also saw why he had a girlfriend I mean he was obviously not gay but he had eyes. And he saw the biceps and abs underneath the shirt.

"Hi."  
His voice came out weak and he hated it. Jacob just patted his shoulder and strolled towards the shower.

The three of them quickly fell asleep because they were exhausted, Jacob from football practice, Zach from swimming and Nathan from meeting new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will have slow updates, not going to be proofread and short chapters because I feel like it suits it, the short chapters I mean.  
> Love xx, A


End file.
